


Dimitri/Mercedes + lactation/mommy kink

by xenodickery



Series: kink meme prompts [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Breastfeeding, Consent Issues, Dissociation, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Feral Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Hand Jobs, Infantilism, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Mommy Kink, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Psychological Trauma, Public Hand Jobs, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24098635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenodickery/pseuds/xenodickery
Summary: He didn't know what to do at first, and she gasped when he bit first her nipple, then the side of her boob, leaving a purpling mark on the pale flesh. Mercedes corrected him gently, pushing her nipple between his lips, and then stroking one of her knuckles up and down his throat, encouraging him to swallow.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Mercedes von Martritz
Series: kink meme prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736674
Comments: 4
Kudos: 106
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	Dimitri/Mercedes + lactation/mommy kink

**Author's Note:**

> filling [this prompt](https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/476.html?thread=82652#cmt82652)
> 
> mercedes is creepy as shit y'all

Dimitri'd been… difficult to handle, since they'd returned to the monastery. Felix, Sylvain and Ingrid had tried everything they could think of: threats, please, cajoling, bribery; nothing seemed to break through the fog that had settled over their young Prince's mind. Mercedes watched, and considered. 

She went to pray one evening later than usual, and found Dimitri at his usual haunt, stalking the length of the building, scowling at shadows. That late, there was nobody to be seen, and nobody to judge her but the Goddess when she spread her skirts and sat, patting her knee for him to join her. He came slowly, wary and frightened, but at last she coaxed that weary head onto her thigh, and ran her fingers over the matted hair. 

The next night was easier; even if he didn't remember fully, something of him knew this. She coaxed his head into her lap again, and then even urged him to lay his head against her bosom. 

On the third night, she unbuttoned her blouse before she drew him close. He hesitated, eyes flickering from her bare boobs to her face, uncertain what was expected of him.

"Don't be frightened, little one," she said softly. gently stroking his hair back from his face as she reached down to cup one of her boobs. "Mommy will make it better, mm?"

Dimitri actually whimpered at that, his one pale eye going wide. She laughed and cupped his cheek softly, before putting her hand on the back of his neck and leading him gently down, guiding his mouth to her nipple. 

He didn't know what to do at first, and she gasped when he bit first her nipple, then the side of her boob, leaving a purpling mark on the pale flesh. Mercedes corrected him gently, pushing her nipple between his lips, and then stroking one of her knuckles up and down his throat, encouraging him to swallow. Gradually he began to get the right idea, and started to suck her nipple with soft, wet sounds. He was clumsy and messy, and soon grew impatient and moved away from her, muttering darkly under his breath.

Undeterred, Mercedes tried again the next night, and the next, soothing him softly with her hands and her voice, until she had succeeded in taming him for minutes at a time. Until she'd managed to coax him into suckling her long enough that she felt the telltale tingle in her boob, long-dormant, yet still ready when it was needed.

Dimitri made an urgent, startled, sound when her milk began to flow and he was suddenly gifted a mouthful of her sweet milk. She stroked his hair back from his face, guiding him back to her boob. 

"It's a gift from the Godess," she told him sweetly. "You wouldn't turn down one of Her gifts, would you?"

He seemed torn, but she could tell that he didn't really want to refuse. She gently nudged her nipple into his mouth, and repeated her old trick of stroking his throat to get him to swallow. Soon he was drinking from her eagerly, making wet, sucking sounds. It reminded her of when Emil was young, and she missed her brother with a sudden, terrible ferocity that made her gather Dimitri closer.

"Don't worry," she murmured, cuddling his head against her bosom. "Mommy's here for you. Forget what ails you, just drink."

***

It became a routine. Every night, after everyone had gone to bed, she would find him at the cathedral and unbutton her blouse, drawing his head down to her breast to drink his fill first from one and then the other. He began to look more healthy, colour coming back into his face, his thin, wiry frame filling out a little. He still ranted and raved about his ghosts in the daytime, and at night he haunted the halls, but for just a brief time each evening, she could bring him peace. 

Doing this so regularly, her tits began to grow full and heavy, aching for release. By the time she reached the cathedral each evening they were tight and swollen with milk, almost painful, and she began to sigh in relief each time he started to nurse. She even began to creep away between morning classes, leading him quietly into an ill-frequented passage and gently pushing him to his knees. When he nursed this way, he would hold onto her thighs and hips, his large hands pressing into her tightly. Sometimes he would paw at her impatiently, particularly if her milk didn't let down fast enough, kneading her thighs and ass like a kitten. 

This unconscious treatment, combined with the agony of waiting too long to nurse him and the relief when he finally released her of her burden, made her cunt ache with desire. All through lunch and afternoon classes she would press her thighs together tightly, thinking of going to him again that evening. 

***

That particular evening, she'd waited too long, so busy with mending something for Ingrid that she'd taken no notice of the time, or of her own body eagerly straining for release. Her tits ached when she finally set down her work and hurried to the cathedral. At first she couldn't see him anywhere, but as she passed by one of the wide pillars, a hand suddenly grabbed her out of the darkness. She tried to scream, but another large hand closed over her mouth, and she felt herself pulled back against a strong, wiry body, the smell of unwashed hair filling her nostrils.

Mercedes relaxed somewhat, and reached up to gently stroke the hand covering her mouth. She was released slowly, and she let out a sigh of relief. "Is that you, little one?" she whispered, leaning back into his stinking clothing. "Mommy is here, don't worry." 

Dimitri growled against the back of her head, stirring her hair. "Hungry."

"I know you are, little one," she soothed, patting his arm gently. She turned around in his arms, reaching up to cup his face. "But Mommy has a condition for you today, mm?"

His face grew wary, brow creasing. 

"You let me nurse you, but you haven't let me bathe you yet. Don't you want to be good for Mommy?"

Dimitri hesitated. Then, slowly, he nodded. 

"Good boy," she whispered, and stood on tiptoe to kiss his cheek. She reached for his hand, interlacing their fingers. "Come with me, and then Mommy will feed you."

He followed her patiently to the bathhouse, although he resisted when she suggested removing his clothes. Mercedes stood back and began to undress herself instead, shedding her boots, her blouse and jacket, skirts, petticoat, until she stood only in her damp, sticky bloomers. Dimitri was trying not to look at her, keeping his face averted, though his eye kept darting back to her, hungry. Watching him, she slipped off her underwear, so that she stood nude before him, her chest rising and falling sharply in anticipation.

"Good boys take their clothes off when they're told to," she said soothingly, taking a step closer. "Don't you want to get nice and clean with Mommy?"

Dimitri hesitated, then after a moment, he began to remove his rank clothing. He'd left the bulk of his armour elsewhere, only donning it when it was time for them to go to battle, so it didn't take him long to undress. She ran her eyes over him, pleased at the way he'd filled out over the past few weeks, then reached out and gently placed her palms against his scarred chest.

"Don't you feel better for Mommy nursing you?"

He nodded hesitantly. 

"Come on, little one," she cooed, taking his hand and leading him over to the bath. She stepped down into the hot water, giving his hand a gentle tug to encourage him to follow. With a little reluctance, Dimitri stepped into the bath and sat, looking around him, as though he'd never set foot in the bathhouse before. Mercedes picked up the soap and a cloth and began to wash herself, trailing the water across her bare chest. "Won't you let me wash you too?" she murmured, moving closer. "Then Mommy can feed you, and make you feel nice."

He gave another hesitant nod, and she smiled at him. "There's my good little boy." She scooped up water with a bucket and used it to wet his hair, before gently scrubbing it with soap. Dimitri didn't protest, just sat with his head bowed and his shoulders hunched. She had to stand to wash his hair, and she could feel his breath against her thigh as she stood before him, mere inches from her aching cunt. After washing out the soap from his hair, praising him liberally for behaving so well, she began to scrub the rest of him with the cloth, until his skin was pink and sweet-smelling. Dimitri continued to behave, only sitting quiet and still while she bathed him. 

When they were finished, Mercedes sat herself down in his lap, and he raised his head finally, his eyes widening. "What—"

"There now, there there," Mercedes whispered soothingly. She stroked Dimitri's wet hair back from his face, and guided him down gently until his mouth found her nipple. "There we go, little one."

Dimitri whimpers softly, clutching his arms around her tightly. It was itoxicating: the heat of him against her, that powerful body cupped between her thighs, his regal head held in her hands. She felt herself growing more aroused as he drank from her, and she rocked against him unconsciously, moving against his flaccid cock, unbothered by the lack of interest there. Her mood began to affect him, as he let out a low growl around the mouthful of her nipple, and then he bit her hard. 

Mercedes jerked back with a soft cry, and looked down at her chest. Her nipple was bruised and painful, while Dimitri watched her sullenly. "Now now," she scolded, raising a finger at him. "What did we say about biting, mm? Good boys don't bite, do they?"

Dimitri glanced away.

"Do they?" Mercedes demanded.

Huffing, Dimitri shook his head. 

"There now," she soothed, reaching for him again. "Did you get a bit too excited little one?" she cooed, as she pressed her boobs to his face. "I'm sure you just couldn't control yourself."

He gave a wary nod. 

"If you're very good," she murmurs, nudging him until he latched onto her undamaged nipple, "Mommy will let you have a little treat. But _only_ if you promise not to bite."

Dimitri nodded again, eagerly this time. He suckles her with determination, letting out a moan when she felt the tingling rush of her milk letting down, and drinking eagerly. Mercedes continued to stroke his hair as she nursed him, combing her fingers through it gently. He'd quietened down now that he had a mouthful of milk, as he always did, and now that he'd settled she started to roll her hips against him slowly, grinding her slippery cunt against his cock. He stiffened up slightly under her ministrations, but not completely, and if he noticed what she was doing then he didn't seem to mind it, though nor did he appear to particularly enjoy it. 

When he'd drained most of the flow from her left boob, she moved out of his lap, drawing him into her arms so that his head was pillowed on her arm, more the way she usually nursed him in the cathedral. And as he settled into her, whining faintly as he latched on, she meanwhile began to caress him gently. She ran her hand over his damp chest, stroking up and down his arm. Then she moved her hand down to his stomach, over the hollow of his hip, watching the way he twitched in her arms, the faint crease that appeared between his pale eyebrows. He didn't protest when she took his cock in hand, although he did open his eyes, peering up at her curiously. 

"Mommy's going to help you feel better," she told him, leaning down to kiss his forehead. She started to stroke his soft cock slowly. "Does that feel nice?"

Dimitri continued to frown at her as he suckled, and she watched his throat work, watched his soft, pink lips around her nipple. 

"Good boys should be grateful, you know," she chided gently as she continued to stroke him. "Mommy just wants to help."

He grunted softly then he took his hand away from her boob, and reached down to gently push her hand away from him. 

Mercedes blinked at him in surprise. "Don't you like that, little one?" she asked. He said nothing, but his frown deepened. Mercedes hummed thoughtfully, and started to rock him gently, moving her upper body slowly from side to side. "Perhaps you need a little help, mm?" Leaning over, she picked up the soap and rubbed it between her fingers to make a lather. Then she reached down to his lap again, slipping her hand between his legs. As before, he didn't protest or push her away at first, so she reached down lower and stroked a slippery finger over his hole. 

Dimitri grunted softly, but sounding more surprised than upset. His pretty blue eyes blinked up at her, but his gaze had gone distant, and he didn't really reacted when she pushed the tip of her finger inside him. 

"There's a good boy now" she cooed, rocking him again gently. She pushed her finger deeper, feeling the hot core of him. "Good boys need clean everywhere," she murmured, as she felt out the little hard swelling of his core and began to rub her finger over it. "Doesn't that feel better?"

He didn't respond, just kept suckling patiently, his lips making occasional wet smacks in the quiet room. Mercedes kept on working him slowly with her fingertip, watching him occasionally twitching in response to her ministrations. She kept going until he'd milked her dry, and her arms were starting to get tired from holding and stroking him. All of a sudden, he shuddered around her. He make a little noise around her boob and she felt his hole clenching her finger tightly. His semi hard cock jerked against his stomach, and Mercedes cooed softly. 

"What a good boy," she whispers. She pulled her finger out and washed her hands again with the soap, then she pulled her nipple free of his unresisting mouth and sat him up. "Time for bed now."

He didn't resist when she led him out of the bath, or when she dried and dressed him briskly. When they were done, she led him outside, then touched her cheek just to the side of her mouth. "Give Mommy a kiss."

Dimitri stared at her. She tapped her cheek again and, after a moment he leant down, and touched her cheek just quickly with his mouth. 

"Good boy."

**Author's Note:**

> milk!


End file.
